


Eiki's Small Happiness

by Boonool



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, POV: Eiki, you are being koma'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boonool/pseuds/Boonool
Summary: You are Eiki waking up from a small nap.
Relationships: Onozuka Komachi/Shiki Eiki
Kudos: 17





	Eiki's Small Happiness

Warmth against your skin. The sunlight from beneath the tree is bright but not enough to make your eyes squint under its rays. The shade was cool. You don’t bother to open your eyes despite being awake. 

You feel the grass underneath you. It’s earthen coolness relaxing your weary back. You lightly stretch your body, cracking the sore spots. The release of all the pressure makes you feel at ease.

“Heya sleepy head. Finally awake?”

A familiar voice that felt like waves gently rolling on a river. Compassionate and strong but relaxed.

“Ko...machi?”

“Yea. You enjoying your break?”

You open your eyes. Some you catch some sunlight in your vision but the smile you see is even brighter.

“Oh it’s lovely. I really needed this.”

As you lay upon the ground, you realize that your head is resting upon something particularly soft. 

“This pillow you got me… it’s so... comforting...”

You turn onto your side and you get a facefull of more softness. Pomf.

“You like it? I like to call it the Shinigami Special. Even though there’s nothing special about it, it’s just my thighs.”

Still drowsy from just waking up, you don’t care about the specifics and just hug the source of the sound. 

“E-Eiki? Wha!”

Thud. It seems that you have pushed down your talking pillow and turned it into a hug pillow. Your face is nestled neatly into her stomach. The warmth is making you even more sleepy. You wish this moment could last forever.

“Wow. Aggressive today aren’t we. Well don’t mind if I do.”

You feel hair is being played with. Twirling around and being stroked. A hand pats you and makes you feel at ease. Nothing could interrupt this small happiness.

Your eyelids are too heavy to lift. Your embrace loosens and you can feel the tension in your body leave. 

“Goodnight, Eiki.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2 am i am not proof reading this and i need to koma the eiki


End file.
